hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2071 Atlantic hurricane season (Finished Season Collab)
The''' 2071 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was among the most active in Atlantic hurricane history, containing 26 storms, 22 hurricanes, 16 of them being major hurricanes. It featured a record 22 hurricanes and 16 major hurricanes, as well as 5 Category 6 hurricanes on the Saffir-Simpson scale. The season's strongest storm, Zachary, peaked at winds at 205 mph before crossing into the Pacific basin. The longest-lived storm of the season was Hurricane Rhett, which began southeast of Cape Verde and crossed into the Pacific basin, eventually crossing the International Date Line and becoming a typhoon. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:325 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2071 till:31/01/2072 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2071 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-189_mph id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_190+_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/05/2071 till:18/05/2071 color:C4 text: Alan (C4) from:23/05/2071 till:25/05/2071 color:TS text: Betsy (TS) from:02/06/2071 till:12/06/2071 color:C5 text: Cherry (C5) from:23/06/2071 till:03/07/2071 color:C6 text: Douglas (C6) from:08/07/2071 till:10/07/2071 color:TS text: Eddy (TS) from:25/07/2071 till:10/08/2071 color:C3 text: Felicia (C3) from:01/08/2071 till:12/08/2071 color:C2 text: Gracie (SC) barset:break from:26/08/2071 till:04/09/2071 color:C6 text: Henrieatta (C6) from:25/08/2071 till:02/09/2071 color:C6 text: Isa (C6) from:21/08/2071 till:23/08/2071 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:26/08/2071 till:01/09/2071 color:C1 text: Jasmine (C1) from:31/08/2071 till:01/09/2071 color:TD text: Eleven (TD) from:06/09/2071 till:19/09/2071 color:C5 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:25/09/2071 till:01/10/2071 color:C5 text: Karyn (C5) barset:break from:02/10/2071 till:16/10/2071 color:C3 text: Link (C3) from:05/10/2071 till:09/10/2071 color:C1 barset:break barset:skip from:11/10/2071 till:19/10/2071 color:C5 text: Manuel (C5) from:14/10/2071 till:17/10/2071 color:TS text: Nan (TS) from:22/10/2071 till:31/10/2071 color:C2 text: Olly (C2) from:25/10/2071 till:31/10/2071 color:C4 text: Puffle (C4) from:30/10/2071 till:06/11/2071 color:C5 text: Queen (C5) from:01/11/2071 till:20/11/2071 color:C6 text: Rhett (C6) barset:break from:11/11/2071 till:15/11/2071 color:C2 text: Samontha (C2) from:18/11/2071 till:22/11/2071 color:C3 text: Tony (C3) from:22/11/2071 till:26/11/2071 color:C1 text: Ula (C1) from:26/11/2071 till:30/11/2071 color:C2 text: Vivian (C2) from:27/11/2071 till:02/12/2071 color:C3 text: Warren (C3) from:04/12/2071 till:18/12/2071 color:C5 text: Xina (C5) from:11/12/2071 till:18/12/2071 color:C5 text: Yolanda (C5) from:26/12/2071 till:11/01/2072 color:C6 text: Zachary (C6) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2071 till:01/06/2071 text:May from:01/06/2071 till:01/07/2071 text:June from:01/07/2071 till:01/08/2071 text:July from:01/08/2071 till:01/09/2071 text:August from:01/09/2071 till:01/10/2071 text:September from:01/10/2071 till:01/11/2071 text:October from:01/11/2071 till:01/12/2071 text:November from:01/12/2071 till:01/01/2072 text:December from:01/01/2072 till:31/01/2072 text:January_2072 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Alan On May 11, a subtropical depression formed. The number was One. One intensfied to a Category 1 quickly. It was unnamed until it became a Category 2 on May 14. Tropical Storm Betsy Hurricane Cherry Tropical Depression Three formed just southeast of Barbados on June 2. It traveled across the Windward Islands, and was named Tropical Storm Cherry while south of Puerto Rico on October 5. Cherry continued to the west and intensified. After passing just south of Jamaica, Cherry reached Category 5 hurricane strength, and made landfall near Monkey River Town, Belize on June 10 at Category 5 strength, but weakened rapidly. It dissipated two days later. The storm produced an 8 to 15 ft (2.4 to 4.6 m) storm surge. Numerous homes were destroyed, and the banana crop suffered extensive damage. There were no deaths reported, but approximately over 20,000 fishes were killed. Cherry did $748 million dollars (2071 USD) in damage. It was the second tropical cyclone to reach Category 5 status and to not be retired, the first was Hurricane Emily of 2005. Hurricane Douglas Tropical Storm Eddy A tropical disturbance in the southwestern Gulf of Mexico formed off the northern coast of the Yucatan Peninsula on July 6. The disturbance was monitored for possible cyclogenesis as it trekked northwestward. On July 7, Tropical Depression Five formed in between the Yucatan and southern Texas. Later that day, Five was upgraded into Tropical Storm Eddy. Eddy then attained its peak intensity of 50 mph winds on July 7. Late that night, Eddy made landfall near Corpus Christi, Texas, but quickly weakened after landfall and caused minimal rainfall. Hurricane Felicia Subtropical Cyclone Gracie Hurricane Henrietta Hurricane Isa Hurricane Jasmine Tropical Depression Eleven Hurricane Karyn Hurricane Link Hurricane Manuel Tropical Storm Nan Hurricane Olly A low-pressure area exited South Carolina on October 18. The low slowly stalled out and was monitored for possible tropical or subtropical cyclogenesis. The low-pressure area slowly moved southward. On October 22, a Hurricane Hunters aircraft identified that Subtropical Depression Sixteen had formed about 100 miles east of the Florida coast. On October 23, it was determined that the subtropical depression had intensified into Subtropical Storm Olly. It was later determined that day that Olly had become fully tropical. On October 25, due to low wind shear and warm waters, Olly rapidly intensified into a Category 2 hurricane. Hurricane Puffle Hurricane Queen Hurricane Rhett A large tropical wave exited the African coast on Halloween. On November 1, the wave quickly intensified into Tropical Depression Twenty. Late that night, about 500 miles southeast of the Cape Verde Islands, it was announced that Twenty had intensified into Tropical Storm Rhett. With low wind shear and water temperatures still warm, Rhett intensified into a category 1 hurricane on November 3. Rhett was the largest Atlantic hurricane on record, spanning over 1500 miles long in diameter. Hurricane Samontha Hurricane Tony Hurricane Ula Hurricane Vivian Hurricane Warren Hurricane Warren formed from an area of low pressure generated by Hurricane Vivian. The low formed into a tropical depression on November 30 while south of Bermuda, tracking northwest, and was named Tropical Storm Warren the next day. It began moving north, and then northeast as it passed Bermuda and strengthened into a Category 3 hurricane. Warren headed over the colder waters of the far north Atlantic Ocean, and dissipated quickly on December 2. Hurricane Xina Hurricane Yolanda Hurricane Zachary Names Retirement The following storm names were retired and will not be used in the next season: Henrietta, Karyn, Manuel, Queen, Rhett, Samontha, Xina, Yolanda, and Zachary. They were replaced by Helen, Kenna, Mark, Qualia, Roladys, Sandy, Xandra, Yvette, and Zeke. Category 6 From 2003-7 and 2051-End of Time, the Category 6 had 190+ mph until 2077, when it had 195 to 215 mph. Category:Future hurricane seasons